Acceptance
by Maria65
Summary: Maria is patrolling Navea to clear her mind after a fight with her Commander, Andre, but when he finds her and few choice words give the two the much needed peace-of-mind they were both seeking. Maria(65) belongs to me only. The name's of Sachi, Saari, and Quelane are mine, but the actual characters I had given them to belong to Aeria Games. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Maria sighed as she walked the street's of Navea, the biggest human city on Terra. Sachi, her very first Eidolon, who also happened to be her very first, true friend walked beside her; her pink pigtails swaying slightly as her hot pink eyes watched Maria worriedly. Maria had another fight with the Church Commander, Andre, which resulted in Anya trying to stand up to her top Commander, and nearly lost her position had Belenus, the Grand Bishop, not interfered.

_'What's with him anyways? Just because I'm an Envoy of Gaia doesn't mean I'll turn out like Reinhardt did.'_ Maria thought angrily.

She knew Reinhardt had a grudge against the church, and the reason he turned to evil was because of his wife's death...but she wouldn't turn out like him. She had resisted the urge to abuse her power, unlike Brian, who was from the fishing village she had resided in a few years ago. Giving a growl of annoyance, Maria sat down beside the lake beside the church, where she had meet the angler's at a year ago. It was night out, so no one was around during this time except the guard's, and that was normal. With Reinhardt declaring a war, guards were out 24/7, rarely getting any sleep, but Maria and her group weren't one of them. Though they had sworn themselves to the church, they weren't treated like other guards or patrolmen's, they were treated at a higher level, but Maria wouldn't accept that, she didn't like being treated so highly. She often left and went to patrol the street's of Navea, and no one stopped her. She was Terras' only hope of defeating Reinhardt, so she was given anything she wanted, but she was annoyed when guards constantly came to her room, asking if she needed anything. If she needed something, she'd get it herself. She felt someone behind her, but didn't bother looking up, knowing who it was.

"If you're just going to yell at me more, I'd suggest leaving. I won't tolerate this treatment anymore Andre, we are of equal rank." Maria stated harshly, and then turned her head, a glare in her golden eyes.

Andre just gave an annoyed sigh, running a hand through his short hair, before he sat beside her.

"I came to apologize. I...I was out of line." Andre said through gritted teeth, hating himself.

"...Why the sudden changed of heart?" Maria asked, cautiously.

Quelane, Saari, and Sachi left, knowing the two should probably be alone, but they would interfere if Maria was in danger.

"I...I realized that both you and I have it hard. We are both pressured to protect Terra with our lives, and I took my frustration out on you. You are not Reinhardt, you are nothing like him. I realized that, but...because he was the first Envoy I encountered, I believed all Envoys' were the same, all evil and power hungry. You aren't anything like that though. You put others before yourself, you haven't been consumed by the need for power, nor have you become weak and frail." Andre said, and then looked her in the eye.

"Your the complete opposite of Reinhardt. I realized that both you and I will have to work together if we wish to defeat him. So...I ask this of you Maria, from now on: we do mission's together, we follow the other no matter what, and we watch our unit's. We must defeat the Shadow Knight." Andre said, and held a hand out to shake.

Maria looked at him, then his hand, and sighed. Did he accept her for being an Envoy? What of his grudge against them? Was it really because of the Shadow Knight, Reinhardt? Pushing the thoughts aside, Maria shook her head, then shook his hand.

"Alright, I accept to work beside you no matter what." Maria said, and gave a soft smile.

Andre smiled at her, and stood, then held a hand to help her up.

"And I accept you, for being an Envoy of Gaia." Andre said as he helped her stand.

"How though? You hate Envoy's, you believe we're all evil, and though you told me your reason's, something still seem's off." Maria said, and Andre sighed, walking away for a little bit, before stopping.

"I guess...it's because light was shown on the truth for me. You're friend's helped me realize this, and...you're action's for the church have been a great help for us. I've also realized that, you Maria, are our only hope for Terra. I hope, after this is all over, we can settled our difference's and create a world of peace and acceptance." Andre said, and walked off, leaving a stunned Maria.

"Acceptance..." Maria said, trailing off.

"Maria, are you okay?" Sachi asked, coming up beside her with Saari, and Quelane.

Acceptance was difficult for Maria to understand, having lived a life with many people hating her for being an Envoy, believing she was evil. Like Kane from Port Skandia, and Andre when she first meet him. The only people who truly, and fully accepted her were Darius, Lilliana, Akina, Kavar, Luther, Sandra, Sataka, Toraka, Maki, and Satako, who all traveled with her.

"Yeah, I'll think I'll be okay." Maria said, snapping out of her thoughts to respond to Sachi.

**_"Are you sure?"_** Sachi asked Maria telepathically as they walked back so Saari wouldn't scold her for continuously asking.

**_"Yeah, don't worry"_** Maria said back before she felt Sachi leave her mind.

As they walked up the stairs, Saari and Quelane disappearing, Maria felt more at ease, and not longer frustrated. It might be because she had gained another friend who accepted her, and didn't hate her anymore, and that made her smile.

_'Andre, I believe if everyone works hard enough, we can create a world of peace and acceptance.'_ Maria thought, agreeing with what he had told her, and Maria felt peaceful in her heart.

**A little sneak peak at a story I will be doing called Envoy. This won't really be seen in the actual story, and yes, I did actually have a character called Maria65 on Aura Kingdom...but I forgot both the password and username so...she's lost for good. Her name in the story will be called Maria, but she was once a experiment which is why 65 is at the end of the name...though it's not actually mentioned in the story. Also Sachi, Saari, and Quelane are Merrilee, Sigrun, and Quelkulan.**


End file.
